


Coming out

by Ehh_nej_tak_du



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ace has a short existential crisis, Aro/Ace Luffy, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Luffy ace and garp all share one braincell, Sabo wonders where he got his braincells from, Talks on sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehh_nej_tak_du/pseuds/Ehh_nej_tak_du
Summary: Luffy comes out to his brothers.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> This is very lighthearted and mostly just for fun, hope whoever reads this enjoys!:,)

Luffy looked outside, listening to the rain hitting the windows.

He was lucky the Baratie was close when it started to rain, the hoodie he’s wearing wouldn’t have been comfortable to wear if wet, and the walk back home would still take a while.

A clink on the table makes him look away from the windows and back at his friend, Sanji, who sat down a cup of what looks like black tea.

“You sure you don’t need a towel or something?” He asks, Luffy smiles, and once again thinks back to how thankful he is he has such amazing friends as he watches Sanji’s eyes look over him to make sure he’s not too wet anywhere.

“Yep it’s fine!” He says, making sure to smile.

Sanji returns the smile in earnest. 

“Alright. You can stay here for as long as you want, but if you stay till the dinner rush, make sure to give a call home or something” He says, and with that he leaves. He pulls out his phone from the red hoodie’s pocket and shoots Sabo a text. 

3:49 PM 

Luffy!:D

\-------------------

_ it started raining as i was walking home, taking covr at baratie _

Sabo replies almost instantly.

3:49 PM

Sabo-niichan

\-----------------

_ Are you okay?????????  _

Luffy snorts.

3:50 PM

Luffy!:D

\---------------

_ yeah dw i barely got wet n sanji gave me tea _

Luffy stares at his screen, Sabo is usually busy but fast at replying when he texts.

He puts his phone on the table and drinks his still warm tea, Sanji’s the only one who can make him tea where he doesn’t need 8 spoons of sugar to enjoy it.

His phone buzzes.

3:54 PM

Sabo-niichan

\---------------

_ That’s a relief. Let me know if Ace or me need to pick you up. _

_ Speaking of Ace, I told him about it, and he asked me to ask you if  _

_ you’ve seen one of his red hoodies?:) _

Luffy grimaces, he doesn’t trust the friendly smiley at the end of the sentence at all, and if he knows them, he’s sure Ace is the one who wrote that part.

3:56 PM

Luffy!:D

\---------------

_ ill let u know if u need to pick me up yeah _

Luffy smirks.

3:57 PM

Ace-niichan

\----------------

_ u little shit where is it _

Luffy snickers at his brother, all pretense gone it seems. 

3:58 PM

Luffy!!!!!

\-------------

_ i will neither confirm nor deny to have any idea what ur talking abt _

He looks up and see Sanji has sat down in front of him, and he’s brought oooooh, sandwiches!

3:58 PM

Luffy!!!!!

\-------------

_ ah g2g sanji has made lunch _

4:00 PM

Ace-niichan

\--------------

_ This isnt over  _

He takes a bite of the sandwich and the taste is so amazing one would think it’d be the most gracious meal in the world and not a sandwich.

He looks up at Sanji, about to tell his friend just that, but his friend's curious but nervous expression makes him stop. He swallows once.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Sanji says, and Luffy blinks.

“Sure”

“Have you ever been in a relationship?” He asks, and Luffy wonders for a moment where that question came from.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about it, so I was curious,” Sanji says.

Luffy hmms.

“Nope” Luffy answers, popping the p.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Have you never been attracted to someone?” Sanji asks, and Luffy can tell he regrets it a moment later, he wonders if it’s not something you usually ask. 

Well Luffy doesn’t care either way.

“Attracted?” Sanji blinks at him, he seems a bit surprised.

“Uh, like.. When you see something you want?” He says a bit awkwardly, he sounds unsure of his own explanation, but Luffy thinks he gets it.

“Like with meat?” He asks, just to be sure.

Sanji’s eyes light up and he smiles.

“Yes! Exactly like that. Have you ever looked at someone and felt that way?” He says.

And Luffy wrinkles his nose and has to do a double take because that’s a bit weird thing to ask?? He looks at his sandwich and back up at Sanji before he slowly replies.

“No…? Why would I want to eat a person?” 

Sanji looks slightly offended and then a little curious, before he laughs, Luffy thinks his friend is, although one of the best people he knows, weird.

“Right, no of course not. Hm. Maybe you’re Ace, then?” Sanji says curiously and serious, and Luffy looks at him, brows furrowed in confusion and exasperation. 

_ Maybe it’s because of Ace’s hoodie??? But, Ace has freckles, and no scars?????  _

He thinks to himself before looking at Sanji, who seems to have sensed Luffy was thinking something over seriously.

“Uh, no Sanji. Ace is my brother?” Luffy says, and Sanji’s eyes widen.

“I’m Luffy.” Luffy says and Sanji’s mouth opens, he looks flabbergasted and Luffy feels slight offence because if someone should feel that way it should be him.

“No… Luffy that’s… not what I mean. Of course I know you’re not your brother, either of them” Sanji says.

“Then what do you mean by ‘’maybe I’m ace’’???” Luffy asks.

“Well, uh. Luffy, you know how some people are into men? Some into women, and some into whoever?” Sanji asks.

Luffy nods, because yes he knows, Nami is one of those, and when Luffy was younger one of Ace’s friends, Izou, visited and taught him to never judge someone on their looks.

He’s grateful for that, Sabo also taught him to respect sexuality and gender? He think he called it, and he’s not entirely sure what it means, but by the gist of it, if someone says they’re male, female, or something else, Luffy won’t question it and will treat them as such.

Not that it’s a big deal to him, but Sabo said it is to others.

“Well there’s also some people who aren’t into anyone. That’s called asexual, but most call it being ace.” Luffy nods and thinks he might understand what Sanji is saying, he wants more details, and asks Sanji to tell him more.

His friend smiles.

\-------

Ace has definitely Not been sulking on the couch, no matter what Sabo says.

His blonde brother is sitting by the kitchen counter, different books laying around him, he doesn’t look worried, but Ace can tell he’s thinking it over.

The fact that he hasn’t turned a page since the arrival of That text says it all.

Well, not that Ace is any better.

After their earlier talk with Luffy about the disappearance of one of his favourite well worn hoodies, it’d been pretty silent from the teen.

Until about 20 minutes ago.

Luffy has sent him and Sabo a text, the same text, simply saying “I need to tell you two something important.” and then silence.

And sure this might be regular for other siblings (Ace wouldn’t know) but Not for Luffy.

Luffy barely has a serious bone in his body, so if He has deemed it important… Needless to say, he’s a little worried.

“You don’t think he’s mad at me??” Ace says, and Sabo gives up on studying, getting up and walks towards the couch where his brother is moping.

“What, Luffy? Are we talking about the same brother?” 

Ace glares at him.

“I’m serious!” Sabo laughs at Ace.

“Alright, why would Luffy be angry at you?” He asks. And Ace knows, of course he does, that it’s stupid to even think Luffy might be angry at him.

Luffy rarely gets angry, and when he does, he usually confronts you about it.

Last time he was angry was when Ace had pushed him out of the way of a drunk driver and got hit in Luffy’s stead, but that was more worried anger than anger anger.

“I don’t know” He says honestly, because he doesn’t. He can’t remember having done anything to anger their brother.

“Then we’ll wait till Luffy gets back. Take a breather, it might not be so serious as you, or I, am imagining.” His brother finishes, and gives him a smile. Ace nods, happy that Sabo’s facade of level-headedness can help in moments like this.

A click resounds throughout the apartment.

Luffy must be home. They look at each other, nod and make an air of calm.

Luffy does indeed walk into their small living room, and places his bag on the kitchen counter.

Ace notes he is indeed wearing the stolen hoodie, but refrains from making any comments.

He looks nervous, and already that is ringing some protective brother signals in both Sabo and Ace’s brain, and for all calm and graceful Sabo may seem, he’s just as, if not more, disastrous when it comes to Luffy as Ace is.

Luffy stands in front of the couch, both hands in his hoodie pocket, and isn’t looking at them.

Ace decides to break the tense atmosphere.

“So, you wanted to tell us something important, Lu?” He starts, bringing out his nickname for good measure. 

Luffy takes a deep breath.

“Yeah… I need to tell you guys that.. That I’m..” He starts, looks at them, and all that’s going through Ace’s head are _ ‘Im dying’ ‘I’m doing drugs’ ‘I have murdered someone’ ‘Im dropping out of school’’- _

He meets their eyes, and says;

“I’m ace.” He says, and Ace doesn’t turn his head to look at Sabo’s slightly surprised expression that is softening into a warm and accepting smile.

_ He’s Ace?? What does that mean?? Does he mean to say he’s changing his name??? Maybe he’s having a mental disorder and is impersonating me?? No but then why would he tell us then? What if I am the one with the disorder and he actually Is Ace???? _

“I see, thank you fo-” 

Ace is pretty sure Sabo just started saying something, but he can’t hear it over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. He stands up, quickly, and he notes Sabo is looking at him as if he’s wondering wtf Ace is doing and if he should scold him, but Ace needs answers.

“Then who the hell am I?????” Ace says, and Luffy and Sabo look at him, Luffy looks at himself as well and shrugs. Sabo takes a deep breath and Ace hears it.

“Ace. What Luffy means is that he’s Asexual, Not that he’s you” His blonde brother says and Ace feels the air in his lungs leave in relief.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and look up to see Luffy standing over him, Luffy is smiling and doing a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry Ace! That’s what I thought at first too!” he says and Ace nods at him, appreciating his brother's words of comfort.

Sabo is just wondering how they’re both this dumb.

*Omake = Garp*

Ace and Sabo look at each other, they’ve talked this over with Luffy (who is at work at the dojo just in case this goes badly) and have been awaiting their grandpa, Garp, who announced he’d visit them about a week go.

They’re going to talk to Garp about Luffy’s sexuality, since Garp tends to ask them about potential partners every time they see him. 

Their grandpa opens their door (because he has no idea how to knock) and steps in in all his glory. 

Sabo and Ace have been standing in their very short entrance hall awaiting him, and he smiles as he spots them.

  
“Ace, Sabo! Come here you idiotic grandsons!!” He opens for a hug, neither of them are moving toward Garps arms.

“Gramps, we need to talk” Ace says, and Garp blinks before lowering his arms and nods, it’s only then he realises Luffy isn’t behind them like usual.

“Where’s Luffy?” he asks, and Sabo steps forward slightly.

Luffy, like their grandfather and sometimes Ace or Sabo, tends to be straightforward and takes most news best in that regard as well.

“Recently Luffy told us he’s ace, and we just wanted to make sure you un-” Sabo starts, but he’s interrupted by Garp.

“Then who’s that???” He asks, and points at Ace.

Sabo’s eyes widen and a vein makes itself known on his forehead, he can feel Ace sweating behind him trying desperately to Not Laugh, and Sabo’s hand makes a resounding ‘smack’ as it lands on his face.

He wonders, not for the first time, how he’s related to them. 


End file.
